In the field of portrait photography, numerous developments have been made which allow a photographer to see his subject better and to take better and clearer pictures. Some of these developments are used by commercial photographers who make individual photographs of many subjects, such as students, in succession. Such subjects can be photographed rapidly because they are photographed under substantially identical conditions.
Finished student and other portraits are not attractive if the subject is not properly prepared when the photograph is taken. This sometimes happens if the subject does not know what the camera will capture in the photograph, or when the photograph will be taken. Thus, there is a need for photographic methods and equipment which produce improved portrait photographs by better preparing the subject when the photograph is taken.
Multiple photographic exposures can be taken of each subject in an effort to obtain one acceptable portrait, but multiple exposures are expensive and time-consuming. Thus, there is also a need for commercial photography methods and apparatus which produce an acceptable photograph, without making multiple exposures of each subject.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new methods and apparatus for portrait photography.
Another object is to provide new methods and apparatus for self portrait photography.
Still another object is provide new methods and apparatus for making portraits and self portraits in commercial applications where many subjects, such as students, are photographed in succession, under substantially identical conditions.
A still further object is to provide new methods and apparatus which produce improved portrait and self portrait photographs by better preparing a subject when the photograph is taken.
Yet another object is to provide new portrait and self portrait methods and equipment which reduce the need for taking multiple photographs of each subject, thereby reducing the time and expense required to produce an acceptable portrait.